La historia de un sueño
by Namida koe
Summary: La sonrisa es lo mas dificil de mostrar cuando se esta triste... -Madre no te vallas- -Lo siento, te amo...


LA HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO

Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana de mi habitación, lentamente se comienzan a apoderar de mi rostro calmadamente hasta llegar a mis ojos, los cierro como muestra de mi molestia, pero no se van. Resignada los empecé a abrir pesadamente, miro a mí alrededor. Todo sigue igual. Nada ha cambiado y nada cambiara. Bueno eso es lo que pensaba, pero las cosas han cambiado un poquito. Ya no me siento marginada como en un principio.

Cuando recién entre a la escuela primaria PS 118, me sentía insegura y aterrada no quería causa una mala impresión, lo estaba logrando creía que tendría buenos amigos... Pero todo salió mal, un día las chicas me hicieron una mala pasada, quede humillada, no sabia que hacer… yo solo quería ser agradable, tener amigos. Ese día llegue a casa mi humilde casa, en ese tiempo no sabia que mi apodo era "La pequeña señorita perfección". Ja… yo de perfecta no tengo nada, soy una persona común y corriente como todos los demás. Yo también cometo errores, no es justo que solo me llamen de ese modo sin conocerme. Todo el día me la pase muy mal, la tristeza ya se había aferrado a mi corazón, la situación con mi padre no iba bien, ya no había nada para comer y eso le preocupaba como a mi, el no debía saber, que estaba sufriendo, por el tenia que aguantar. Al día siguiente mande una nota explicando que no iría por problemas personales, al término de la escuela Helga vino a dejarme los trabajos, estuvo un rato y salió.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando todas las chicas con las que mas me hablaba, llegaron a explicarme la jugarreta, saber sus razones me dolió, pero ellas se disculparon con gran sinceridad, lo sabia todo estaba bien, ya no me preocuparía por eso.

El tiempo transcurrió y para mi mala o buena suerte, comenzó a correr un rumor. El que mi compañero de clases Arnold un chico muy lindo, rubio y hermosos ojos azules gustaba de mi, ya que el rumor decía que el había dibujado un corazón en una de las paredes de la escuela y nuestros nombres diciendo que me amaba. Motivada por unas amigas decidí aceptarlo, que mala broma del destino, fui rechazada y digo broma ya que un tiempo después el me dijo que si le gustaba, pero a mi ya no, de hecho comprendí que el simplemente me agradaba por su personalidad tan bondadosa.

Las noches son tristes desde que tengo memoria, al mudarme del campo a la ciudad me di cuenta que nunca había tenido un amigo antes, en ese tiempo si tenia o no, amigos no me importaba por que tu estabas aquí. Mi mirada se centro en un pequeño porta retrato que estaba en mi mesita de noche. En ella se veía a una mujer sonriendo radiantemente de hermoso cabello rojo y rizado, encantadores ojos color avellana, su blanca piel resaltaba la belleza de su mirada amable y bondadosa.

_-Oh… mi querida madre… porque el destino están cruel – yo había prometido que no demostraría la tristeza de mi corazón, papá no tenía que saberlo. Eso solo le causaría preocupación – yo que tanto te necesito, ya se que esta papá, pero me faltas._

Siempre era igual las noches mientras papá dormía, yo contenía mi llanto no debía dejarlo salir, tenia que estar bien. Tenía que hacerlo, yo era la señorita perfección ¿No?... Para mi todo estaba bien ¿No?... yo tenia todo carisma, paciencia, belleza, era sofisticada, entre otras cosas, pero eso era mentira, una simple mascara para evitar mi tristeza, el complacer a los demás para evitar pensar.

Pero nunca podre ya que eres parte de mis recuerdos…

-¿Sabes madre?- mi voz sono melancólica – ya… ya no recuerdo tu voz… si no fuera por la foto – sonreí con tristeza – ya no te recordaría.

La tranquilidad de la noche era tristemente agradable, la fresca brisa que se filtraba por la ventana, me parecía una tierna y nostálgica caricia.

-A veces quiero, recordarte sin verla – dirigí mi mirada al piso, sentía un nudo en mi garganta – es cuando me doy cuenta con horror, que me es imposible recordarte.

-¿Madre será que… con el transcurso del tiempo? ¿Yo ya no se ha capaz de saber quien eres – el miedo en mi voz era notorio, pero aunque no recibiera respuesta tenia que terminar – aun viéndola?

La tristeza comenzó a reinar mi habitación, tenia que alejar esos malos sentimientos que querían sumergirme en las sombras de las emociones que te destruyen poco a poco. El día era corto, pero la noche era extremadamente larga y desolada.

-Madre… te cuento que hace unos días conocí, aun chico encantador y muy guapo – mi rostro comenzó a teñirse de un ligero carmesí – todos dicen que es extraño, pero yo no lo creo, mas bien me parece interesante. Es primo de Arnold. Su nombre es Arnie- mi rostro dejo de tener ese ligero tono, mi vista comenzó a nublarse por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Pero hoy termino conmigo, al principio no sabia el porque – mire hacia la ventana – ahora, ya se porque no le caigo muy bien a Helga, es la que te decía, que me llama señorita perfección. Podría decirte que sufre mucho en su casa, lo se, por las pocas veces que he ido a ver a su hermana. El que te enteres que el chico que amas, esta enamorado de otra persona, realmente destroza el corazón. Al principio llore y quería odiar a Helga con todas mis fuerzas. Fue cuando recordé que hace tiempo me digo su más preciado secreto, el gran amor que siente por Arnold. Sabía que no tenia la culpa, y me sentí mal por ser la enamorada que no le corresponde de Arnold. Mi querida madre ya es muy noche y tengo que descansar, mañana termino de contarte. Realmente me haces falta – deje el retrato que sin haberme dado cuenta tenia abrazado hacia mi pecho.

La noche no daba tregua a nadie, y las horas ya habían realizado un gran trayecto, eran las tres de la mañana, tenia que descansar para ir a la escuela, tenia que dejar la tristeza en mi alcoba, para mostrar como siempre una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, madre.

Las horas pasaban, en silencio, el frio comenzó a volverse calidez, una dulce fragancia a rosas comenzó a inundar la habitación, la tristeza que la había llenado se disperso en su totalidad.

-Lila… levántate cariño tienes que ir a la escuela… Lila – escuche una suave voz. Yo solo me revolví entre las blancas sabanas de mi cama, no pensaba levantarme, es que parecía que no había dormido nada, esa sensación de cansancio seguía presente.

-… Cinco minutos más…- termine tapando mi cabeza. Sentí una cálida mano sobre mi espalda.

-No, hija, llegaras tarde – esa voz era la de una mujer… la dulzura que emitía me hacia extrañamente feliz – vamos dormilona arriba.

La inseguridad de no saber que pasa alrededor de ti, la angustia de toparte con lo extraño, el misterio de saber que ocurre, pero la alegría de saber que esta ahí. Con cierta duda comencé a levantarme, le daba la espalda no quería ver, saber que algún día mis pesadillas se harían realidad me atormentaba, no trataba de ser egoísta mi padre tenia derecho a volver a amar. El problema era que no me sentía preparada, cuando me reincorpore por completo esa persona me abrazo fervientemente. Mi corazón di un vuelco. Gire para ver su rostro su acción me había dejado anonadada.

-Mi linda picosita, como has estado.- una tierna sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de amor, provocaron un sinfín de emociones en mi. Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr.

-Ma… Madre… ¿Eres tú? – entre mi llanto y la impresión, apenas podía pronunciar coherentemente.

-¡Claro que si mi niña! – me abalance a sus brazos, el sentimiento de ambigüedad parecía hacerse presente, pero aunque no entendiera nada estaba feliz de verla.

-¿Te quedaras? ¿Ya no te iras?... madre – las preguntas brotaban de mi boca, como cuando vas de compras y pides todo como si te lo fueran a comprar, pero mi madre solo me sonreía de manera cariñosa. Sus ojos llenos de ternura y amor comenzaron a entristecerse.- ¡TE AMO! No sabes la falta que me haces… te necesito.

La noche nunca da tregua, el tiempo no ceso su labor y continúo su curso. La estrella comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad.

-Madre… ¿Por qué me dejaste? – mis palabras no eran de reproche, pero tenia esa duda, ella había enfermado justo después de tenerme, acaso era mi culpa el que ya no estuviera conmigo.

-Tranquila… hija… veras yo te amo también eres mi pequeña pelirroja con pecas, una niña encantadora, gentil, amable y confiable. – su mano se acerco a mi mejilla, para acariciarla con suavidad y yo como una gatita buscando de estas. Ya no pregunte mas ni dije nada. Lloraba en silencio junto a ella, poco a poco sentía la tristeza desaparecer de mi corazón, quedando en su lugar el cariño que me brindaba.

-Madre… te quedarías conmigo para siempre – pregunte mirándola fijamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, baje la mirada. Sabía que era imposible, pero aun tenia la esperanza.

-Cariño, perdona por la intromisión, se que no es hora- su serenidad y la paz de su rostro me demostraba que estaba bien- pero solo me dejan venir en tus sueños, tenia prohibido hablarte, por algunas razones – hizo una leve pausa – sabes yo ya no estoy con ustedes, me dieron permiso para poder hablar contigo – me tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a arrullarme con un bebe, al principio me dio un poco de pena, sin embargo la calidez atreves de sus brazos, la melodiosa música de su corazón, la paz de ese momento me hicieron disfrutarlo – no te preocupes si piensas al despertar que es un sueño, solo recuerda que siempre te amare y que estoy orgullosa de ti.

Lentamente mis parpados caían pesadamente, mis esfuerzos por mantenerlos abiertos comenzaba a ser en vano.

-Eras muy pequeña, pero yo recuerdo perfectamente. Siempre te arrullaba mientras te tarareaba un linda canción –sus ojos se entrecerraron, sus labios se entreabrieron dejando salir una melodía que me llenaba de tranquilidad – sabes el lugar de vivo, es muy tranquilo – podía escuchar la voz de mi madre, pero parecía alejarse – las aves cantan y vuelan libremente en un hermoso cielo azul, decorado de las mas blancas nubles de algodón. Los animales son felices y conviven con nosotros. El tiempo ya no transcurre para nosotros. Espero no encontrarnos pronto.

Comencé a soñar con el lugar que describía, los preciosos mares se fundían con el cielo al llegar la vista hasta el horizonte, el canto de las aves y la cálida brisa con olor a agua salada y fragancia de las más exquisitas rosas.

-Tienes que prometerme que vivirás felizmente, que no volverás a tratar de retener tus lágrimas, llora cuando quieras llorar, ríe cuando desees hacerlo, grita cuando estés frustrada, porque mi amada hija, guardándote todo solo te provocas dolor. Todos somos humanos y nadie es perfecto. Así que linda pecosita demuestra que también eres como ellos con defectos y virtudes. Ya no te mientas complaciendo a los demás – su voz cada vez estaba mas lejos de mi, pero la calidez aun permanecía – hija vive para ti, para hacerte feliz. Cuida de tu padre, dentro de poco amanecerá y tendré que irme.

-Madre… por… favor… no te va… yas – le pedía aun sumergida en tan pacifico sueño.

-Cariño… - comenzaba a sollozar – no puedo… solo vine a despedirme… aquel día no pude – pude sentir como algo frio cayo en mi mejilla, no la podía ver pero sabia que estaba llorando. – Para darte todos los besos que no te he dado – abrí lentamente mis ojos que ya estaban con lagrimas, la miraba fijamente y ella a mi, nunca olvidare su amorosa voz y la tierna mirada que tenia – y para recordarte que cuando tengas un problema… te estaré apoyando, aunque no me veas… sabrás que estoy contigo.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, las aves entonaban sus armoniosas melodías.

-Lo siento cariño… me tengo que ir – poso su mano sobre mis ojos, quede profundamente dormida, un te amo a lo lejos pude escuchar "yo también" susurre, para ya no saber mas.

El sonido de la alarma me trajo al mundo de la realidad.

-¡Madre!… tuve un hermoso sueño, aunque no lo recuerdo se que fue maravilloso – decía mientras miraba el retrato sobre la mesita – hoy es un nuevo día, estoy tan feliz y tranquila. Te prometo que a partir de hoy seré feliz y viviré intensamente – una enorme sonrisa se postro en mis labios. No sabía exactamente por que pero me sentía de maravilla.

-Vaya la señorita perfección esta de muy buen humor hoy ¿no? – me dijo burlonamente Helga, me voltee hacia ella y sonreí.

-Claro Helga… hoy es un hermoso día. – el viento soplaba amablemente a mi alrededor, llevado se con el las hojas caídas y junto a ellas mi tristeza. La vida es una y tenemos que vivirla - ¿No lo crees Helga?

-Claro que si Lila, si que lo es – juntas mirábamos como el viento se llevaba consigo algo mas que las hojas, esos sentimientos que ambas deseábamos dejar ir, para seguir adelante y sin mirar atrás.


End file.
